Speak Now
by SPNlovur14
Summary: A combination of Taylor Swifts song: Speak Now and the lovely Vampire Kisses series. What would Raven do if Alexander were going to marry Luna? This is a couple years later, and Alexander and Raven are broken up. Sorry for the short length. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: I was bored and listening to Taylor Swift's new song_ Speak Now_, and got this idea xD If you haven't listened to it, it's about what would be going through her mind if the man she loved was marrying the wrong woman and for some strange reason it made me think of Alexander and Raven and BAM this one-shot was born! :D I love the Vampire Kisses story and please UD or PM me if you think I should make this into another story. And any more ideas? Suggestions? Thank you and Enjoy! And I'm sorry for the short length, I'm bored and yeah**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I owned Jagger, I'd be one happy lady ;) **

* * *

Raven POV:

_Why's he doing this? Why am _I_ doing this, I'm not the girl who wedding crashes._ I thought to myself miserably, following the crowd of gothic family members and friend's of the 'happy couple' with Becky beside. We both blended perfectly in all black, I had dragged her along for support, the beautiful cemetery was cast gloomily in moonlight through the break of trees ahead. I choked back a sob as I saw Constantine and Cassandra grinning proudly, their son was marrying the woman they had chosen for him at birth; what's not to be proud of? The covenant ceremony had probably occurred, Jagger strolled around and froze as he saw me.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Raven. And Becky was it?"

"Please." I said quietly. "Don't."

He took one look at my sad brown eyes and nodded, his ice blue and emerald green eyes understanding and. . . . Sympathetic? No he was a merciless vampire, he didn't care if I were sad about Alexander and Luna marrying, he had what he wanted. His sister would be happy and that's all he cared about. Becky squeezed my hand and I let a small sigh out and gave her a tiny ghost of a smile. Everyone took their seats and we blended into the middle, trying to ignore all the happiness and excited chaos, twirling a black curl around my finger I took one look at the front of the aisle. Everything we had been through together, The snow ball, the trip to Hipsterville, defeating Jagger, battling the nefarious twins: Luna _and _Jagger, saving Billy boy from Valentine, _Prom_, and our last visit to Hipsterville. All the love and care we felt for each other, all the hurt he had caused me when he left and still, my heart fluttered as I saw Alexander waiting patiently.

Black hair tousled and fine, chocolate brown eyes soulful and deep thought, and all black tuxedo tailored perfect for his form. His arms were folded behind his back and his eyes were surprisingly stony as he stared up at the sky and at the bats nested in the willow above head. Black flower petals sprinkled the black/green grass and everyone chattered quietly and excitedly. I caught sight of Valentine beside Jagger done up in a similar- and tinier- version of a tuxedo and he glanced at me as confused as Jagger. I didn't know if I could handle this….

"Becky, I don't know if I can do this." I whispered to her. She had come along knowing I had to do this, to see him taken away and knowing he was unavailable for good. It would help me move on, but I couldn't. No matter how long Trevor pledged to wait, which he had demanded would be forever after our last encounter.

"Yes you can Rave." she whispered back fiercely, I looked at her surprised. My best friend was being strong for me, _she _was the one sticking up for once. So putting a mask of calm on my face, I stared ahead and winced as a song started somewhere around here, it reminded me of a death march. Everyone watched as Luna began down the aisle, I grimaced at the sight of her beauty. She wore a black corset dress, with a ball room skirt that flowed to the floor in waves and on her fingers were black lace gloves covering up to her wrists. White and red hair done up in an intricate bun, stray pieces twirled down over her pale face and blood red lipstick made her lips look fuller. Black roses lied in the bouquet as she took lithe and graceful steps, she looked like a beautiful bride and Alexander was marrying her.

But when I looked at my ex eternal lover, he was staring at me, his expression unreadable as his eyes slid back to Luna. Something glimmered in those soulful eyes and I wanted to cry; why did he have to look at her like that and not me? Why were they taking so long? It was as if Luna was purposely walking as slow as she did to drag at my agonizing pain deep inside, the pain I had been pushing away since Alexander and I had broken up. Alexander Sterling was _mine_ and had declared it multiple times, so _why_ was he doing this?

_It's just math class, It's just math class._ I repeated as the Preacher continued on with the ceremony, I tried not to pay attention to the words but I had never had such a hard time zoning out of someone who was talking. It was horrible.

"_If anyone_ knows any _reason why these two should not_ enter into holy matrimony, _speak now or forever hold your peace_" I heard the preacher say clearly. Silence emitted from anyone, but not me, jumping shakily from my seat all eyes were on me as my hands shook. But my eyes? They were on the vampire I loved, and his were on mine. Horrified looks from everyone in the cemetery, I grew more nervous.

"I-I do." I stuttered clumsily, making myself known. "Luna, I'm sorry but I have to do this. Alexander Sterling, I've loved you since I laid eyes on you." I said, gaining confidence. "And I thought you loved me, but by doing this your proving all of my thoughts for the past three years wrong! I'd do anything for you and you know it so, either you still love me or. . . You never did. That's all I have to say."

I stepped into the aisle and began to walk away. _One foot after the other, Raven, one foot after the other… _Then, reaching the street, I sprinted away as fast as I could in heels and praying he'd take the hint I ran to the Mansion… Tearing through the massive house, I tripped a couple times up the creaky staircase and through the familiar halls. Never had I wanted to run as fast as I did at this moment, yanking down the staircase to his attic room I toppled up the stairs and calmed down as I reached his artistic room. Standing in front of the window, I stared up at the beautiful moon and waited. I waited for what felt like centuries until I felt cold hands close around my shoulders.

"I'll always love you…"


End file.
